Moments
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Summary: White Horse Songfic, Short Story. Rich, successful business man Troy leaves struggling singer Gabriella, leaving her broken, penniless and lodging at her friend Sharpays house. Will she ever reach that dream of her name in lights? M For Language.
1. Break

**Hey! This is my new story Moments, it's only short, and this chapter is teeny weeny squeeny!! It's literally very small, it's just so you get the idea of what's going on. I was listening to White Horse and got the idea. It's going to be about 5 chapters. I love Troyella so much,, but unfortunately they break up straight away. **

**Summary: White Horse Songfic, Short Story. Rich, successful business man Troy breaks up with struggling singer Gabriella, and she's left broken, penniless and lodging at her friend Sharpay's house. Will she ever reach that dream of her name in lights? Rated M for language.**

**When I do songfics, I usually include all the song, and then do like two parts of the song at a time, one at the end and one at the beginning and when the song ends the story finishes. :) Like in my other songfic, Choice. :)**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Say you're sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to,**

**As I pace back and forth all this time cause I honestly belived in you,**

**Holding on the days drag on, stupid girl, should've known, should've known.**

"Gabs, come on."

"Don't." she said angrily.

"Please, give me another chance."

"You don't deserve another chance." she scolded him.

"I think I do." Troy shrugged.

"Well I don't. You've screwed me over for the last fucking time."

"Gabby, baby."

"Don't you dare baby me," she said, quickly turning around.

"But ba_" he cut himself off. "Gabs, I love you."

"Really?" she laughed humourlessly. "You really love me that much?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why did I come home to find you with your secretary in our bed." she laughed again. "You know, you could have thought a little out of the box with that one, Troy."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"Well, moments can change things." she said in a softer tone than before, picking up her keys.

"Gabs, what? Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Babe,"

"I said," she shouted. "Don't babe me."

"Gabriella," he pleaded.

"Stop, Troy." she said, shaking her head. "You've hurt me way too much over the past couple years."

"It wont happen again."

"That's what you said the first time you hurt me." she said, picking up her phone. "And the second time." she said, throwing her car keys into her purse. "And the third." she said, getting hysterical. "And the fucking forth," she shouted. "And this time too," she said, her voice breaking.

"This time..."

"No, Troy." she said. "I'm tired of giving you second chances."

"But, I'll try really hard."

"And fail really hard." she finished off.

"Just stop, please, stay."

"No," she said passionately, trying to get her point across.

"But..." he said, thinking back to all the chick flicks he'd reluctantly sit through desperately trying to remember some of the cheesy lines. Bingo. "What about all the good times we had?"

"Stop it," she said quietly. "I'm not having this discussion with you."

"But I don't want you to go." he said. "I love you."

"If you really loved me," she practically whispered. "You wouldn't have done what you did. You might have thought twice. You might have thought how I'd feel."

"Gabs, I'm truly sorry for what I did, babe. But honestly," he said, looking right into the pupils of her eyes, trying to enforce some sort of passion. "If you give me one last chance, I'll try so hard, I promise. No more mistakes. It'll be all chocolates and flowers. All sunny days. I promise."

"I don't want it to be all sunny days and chocolates and flowers. I want to be able to trust you." she said, shaking her head. "And, again, if you really loved me, you wouldn't have to try hard."

She headed for the door. He panicked, and grabbed her arm. "Stay." he pleaded, trying to burn his soul into her eyes.

She ripped her arm back like a thunder bolt.

"I don't want to." she opened the door, and got into her car, not daring to look at his tear glazed eyes any more, or she might change her mind.

**I'm not a princess, this aint a fairytale, **

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**

**Lead her up the stairwell,**

**This aint Hollywood, this is a small town,**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Naive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :) Hey guys :) Thanks for my.. ahem.. review. Lol! :) Thanks for the single review I got, I very much appreciate it. **

**

* * *

**

**Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance**

**My mistake, I didn't wanna be in love, you had to fight to have the upperhand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, now I know**

The drive was peaceful. The lifeless midnight road, that was so refreshing compared to the cluttered, congested midday roads. She passed a red light, bored of waiting, shrugging as there were no cameras in sight. She decided to make use of the speed of her sunny yellow Lambourgini as she got onto the clear highway. It growled as she slowed down. She loved driving. It gave her time to think about things. She was in the zone, freely changing lanes without even thinking about it. She was too busy thinking about other things.

What happened from here?

She'd been dating Troy for years. Seven years, to be exact. Since they were seventeen. In those seven years, they'd matured incredibly. Troy was a successful business man. He was the big scary, yet incredibly sexy boss at the office. He was earning more than Gabriella did in two months in a week. Yes, Gabriella wasn't doing that well with her career. She was trying to be singer. Trying, and by now, failing. She was doing little gigs. Sometimes Troy would help her out and let her sing at the office Christmas party, and pay her way over what she deserved to help her out. Gabriella tried to pretend she didn't notice, but she did. It was embarrassing, having someone unintentionally patronize you and try to help you out, but as much as she hated to admit that she was actually going nowhere with the dream she wanted, she needed it.

She was saving up money so she could be able to go to a real recording studio, lay down some tracks, give them to some sort of record label, and maybe they'd think she was decent and give her a try. She wasn't really that sure how it all worked. Agents were supposed to do stuff like that. Her agent however, if you could call her that, was, well, sort of useless. She didn't have a point. She just kept Gabriella company while she attended auditions and meetings

She looked left, right, then left again at the junction, and drove down a familiar road, cursing for going the way she did. She drove past the familiar park, not daring to look at the gates, where Gabriella and... him, first kissed when they were younger. She felt so damn stupid.

_**One more chance.**_

_**I'll do better next time.**_

_**I'll try harder.**_

_**Roses and chocolates.**_

_**Sorry.**_

_**It didn't mean anything.**_

_**I promise.**_

_**She mean's nothing to me.**_

_**Only you.**_

_**You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.**_

_**I love you.**_

A pack of lies and bullshit. She was so fucking naive. She gritted her teeth as she thought about his phrases. He was the first person she loved. She'd never had a boyfriend before him, well, not a serious one anyway. He was toxic for her. All he had to do was give her these soft eyes, quiver his lip, batt his eyelashes, rise one of his eyebrows a little, flare a nostril, and all of a sudden she melted like butter on hot toast. She'd hug him, and he'd say sorry again and she'd say it's okay, just don't do it again and he'd promise he'd never even think about hurting her again. Then it would be all hugs and kisses and then up to bed for a real make up session. Should've known.

And to think. She thought he was about to propose. She came home, nearly skipping up the marble steps infront of Troy's house that she lived in with him. They'd arranged a dinner date, but he'd forgot. Well, in other words, he was double booked. She skipped up the stairs, to find the bedroom door closed. She heard grunts, and smirked. She'd be able to catch him, and he'd get all embarrassed and she could tease him so he'd never let it down. She grabbed the door knob and quickly pushed it open.

She caught him alright.

---

She knocked on the door of her best friend's house the next morning. The blonde's wavy hair was down, and she was wrapped in a short, silky, spiceberry coloured robe.

"Gabs?" she said, concern and wonder displaying on her face as she surveyed Gabriella's face. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I need a favour." she said, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Of course, come in." she said, pulling her inside. Gabriella perched on the living room sofa as Sharpay made coffees.

She came back in with two coffees in her hands. She looked at Gabriella's red, puffy eyes. She knew exactly what it would be.

"What is it, Gabby?" she asked softly, being as careful as a mouse in a room full of mousetraps.

She sighed.

"Take your time." Sharpay said. Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and put it back down on the coaster on the coffee table. She rested her head on her hand that was propped up on the chair arm.

"Promise," she said, rubbing her eyes again. "Just, promise you wont say I told you so, okay?"

"I promise, Gabriella." she said.

"He_"

"Is a loser."

"Thanks," she said. "A little early, but thanks." she sighed, starting again. She'd never actually said it out loud. "I caught him."

"Doing what?"

"Cheating on me." she said quickly.

"What? With who?"

"Secretary."

"How unique." she said sarcastically.

"That's what I said." Gabriella said dully. Sharpay pulled a sympathetic face and got up to sit beside her instead of opposite.

"Gabs," she said. "He's a loser. You're a winner."

"I think it's the other way around." she said.

"No, Gabs, it's really not."

"Well he's got money, a house, a secure career position so he can earn even more money, girls dropping at his.. well let's just say feet."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Gabs, if he's a winner, then only God knows what you are. I mean, you left him. You dumped his sorry ass. You're not going back either. I wont let you."

"I think that'd just mop up the remaining crumbs of my dignity if I did that."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"The best friend break up speech."

"I know, I've practiced it before."

"Whatever." she said, taking another sip of coffee.

"So, what's the favour?"

"Do you think I could stay over tonight? I sold my fricking apartment when Troy asked me to move in."

"Sure you can, sweetie. You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks Shar," she smiled.

---

Sharpay and Gabriella were comfortably lounged in the living room, which Gabriella always loved. Sharpay's taste of design was amazing. The room was beautiful, with crisp white walls and photographs painted into them. On the main wall she had a large, red rose, which the main, glossy black leather couch sat infront of. The doorbell rang, and Sharpay got up to answer it, Gabriella's eyes momentarily parting from the game show she watched every week. It was just part of the Saturday night television line up, which she couldn't ever miss.

"Food's here." Sharpay said, walking across the living room to go into the kitchen.

Okay, so maybe some things could separate Gabriella from her Saturday night television.

She darted up to follow Sharpay into the kitchen, helping to plate up the food, and of course steal some of it when Sharpay wasn't looking.

After snaffling a quick piece of pineapple from the tangy sauce, she licked her fingers and wiped them on her jeans. She picked up her box of chow mein and walked into the living room, sitting on Sharpay's squishy black sofa.

"Fortune cookie," Sharpay said, tossing one at her.

"Cool, you first." she said, watching Sharpay as she cracked it open and pulled out a little white paper.

"You will find love..." she said mysteriously then laughing. "Bullshit, I haven't had a proper relationship for years." she rolled her eyes. "Well let's hope you get a better one. Open yours." she commanded.

Gabriella nodded and cracked hers open curiously, pulling out the little paper.

"Life will improve for you." she read out.

"That's not so bad."

"Well improving isn't exactly bad, is it?"

"You get what I mean." she laughed.

"Let's not get too fussy over them, it's just written by some smelly old guy who can't get a decent proffesion." she said. "Ha, that was hypocritical of me."

"Gabs," she laughed, throwing the remains of her cookie at her. "Things will get better for you."

"Hopefully." she grinned, trying not to bring down the mood.

"Definately."

------

**Two weeks later**

"How did it go?" Sharpay asked excitedly, practically pouncing on Gabriella as she walked through the door.

"Great!" Gabriella squealed. "They gave me a copy, here." she said, handing her the copy of her demo CD that she finally got the chance to make.

She put the CD into the old stereo that was more used to playing of iPods and iPhones. The CD compartment was probably just there for a joke. It's like putting vinyl players in a truck.

"Gabriella, this is great." she said. "How about I put the tracks onto the computer for you so I can make some more CDs and give the original back to you later?"

"Sure, but be careful." Gabriella warned.

"I'll guard it with my life." she grinned, adding another squeal.

"Good." she grinned, drinking a bit of her can of Diet Coke.


End file.
